Tight fitting ski boots are a necessity for skiers. For a ski boot to transmit the action of the skier to the ski, it must be tight, meaning the boot is snug everywhere around the foot. In general, the tighter the boot, the better. The temperature of the ski boot changes throughout the day. Boots are stiffer when it is cold, so if the boot feels stiff in the store, it will be too stiff on the slopes. Skiers may also find that the boots loosen up throughout the day, so they may need to readjusted during a lunch break. Also when skiers take a break for lunch, loosening up the buckles can give their feet a nice break. This creates a situation where ski boots have to be tightened and loosened numerous times throughout the day.
Ski boots attach the skier to the skis using bindings. Modern alpine ski boots are front-entry boots. The back of the boot is fixed and the adjustments are located on the front. Ski boots consist of two sections: one section around the foot and one section around the lower leg. This allows the skier to push forward with their shin, leaning over the skis. No lateral movement is possible. Typically, ski boots typically have four buckles and one strap for tightening and loosening. Two buckles are located at the lower leg section and two are located at the foot section. Ski boots are typically made of plastic with either aluminum or titanium buckles. The upper part of the boot is tightened with a hook and loop strap.
Skiers have difficulties latching and unlatching their ski boots. The tightness of each buckle is based on an individual's preference. With a tight fitting ski boot, the skier has the expectation that every movement of the foot is translated into an immediate response of the ski. With a looser fitting boot, the skier's feet will most likely feel more comfortable. Skiers often unlatch their boots on the lift ride and relatch for skiing downhill. It is important to also consider that the boots are exposed to changing temperatures and weather conditions throughout the ski day which may present the need for frequent adjustments of the boot. The boot latches can be difficult to adjust by hand because they are located at the lower leg and top of the foot. Bending and twisting of the torso is required to access the latches. However, due to the cold, personal inabilities, and attire, skiers find it difficult to bend or twist to open and close their ski boot latches.
Ski boot latches can be difficult to adjust by hand for several reasons. Ski boot closure latches are typically relatively stiff and difficult to close, particularly in cold, snowy or icy conditions, or if adjusted to a very tight fit. The skier will normally be wearing padded gloves which also adds to the difficulty of closing two or more rigid, pivotal clasps. These factors typically make handling of ski boot closures or clasps rather awkward and particularly difficult for those having limited dexterity or strength as a result of cold or for other reasons, for example women, children or anyone with a limited grip.
For a person to adjust their ski boots while standing, they must bend their torso approximately 90 degrees. The latches at the top of the boot require a lateral force. These latches are on the side of the boot so the torso must also rotate approximately 30 degrees. Latches on the bottom of the boot require further bending and an upward force. This can be difficult for elderly people, young children, or people with injuries. Reducing bending and twisting benefits the skier because it requires less work to open or close the ski boot buckle.
While tools are known that can assist in opening and closing the latch, none of these known tools significantly reduce the amount of bending and twisting required by the user when using these know tools. In addition, know tools are separate items which must be carried by the user; they are not attached to the ski boot.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide a device and method which facilitates the latching and unlatching of the boot buckles while minimizing the amount of movement required to latch and unlatch a ski boot.